Manipulated Engagement
by Two-toned-twins
Summary: [KaixJulia] Kai and Julia's grandparents have a secret plan to keep the Hiwatari and Fernandez names strong, but are the teens prepared to take on the ..no way out.. future their grandparents have planned for them? Or is unhappiness ensured? KaiJulia
1. Prologue: Childhood

**Hi readers!! This is a Kai/Julia fic made by two writers, Mikaera and dong-chun-mei. **

**We hope you like it!**

**Disclamer: We don't own Beyblade!**

**Main Characters: **

_Julia Fernandez_

_Kai Hiwatari_

_Juliet Fernandez (OC)_

_Voltaire Hiwatari_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I think... you're thinking the same as me, dear Juliet." The bemused expression on Voltaire's face pleased her greatly. 

She leaned forward, slyly resting her chin on her slender fingers. "Anything that means power can be on my thoughts..."

"Kai is perfect, both genetically and emotionally... I definitely think he'll be useful... the success of the plan depends completely on your young granddaughter..." He studied her icy emerald eyes, waiting for her reaction.

"I assure you, Julia is every bit as perfect as you grandson... perfect plus perfect means..."

"Perfection." Voltaire smirked and raised his glass.

She returned the gesture. "Cheers."

* * *

"I don't wanna meet no stupid girl..." Five year old Kai grumbled a few months later. 

His grandfather scowled furiously at him. "I don't care what you want child. You're to be a perfect gentlemen to both ladies when they arrive."

Perfect... Man he hated that word... "Yes Sir."

"Copy my moves so we can always assure perfection."

* * *

"Where are we going?" The young girl asked her grandmother for the umpteenth time. "I don't wanna meet anyone. Especially not some icky old boy! I can look after myself!" 

"You'll soon realize you can't." The forty-eight year old replied sharply, folding her slender arms across her chest. "We're meeting two honorable gentlemen, so please behave as I've tried to teach you."

"I'm an angel grandmother." Julia smiled wickedly and pressed her tiny, nose to the window.

"I don't care what you think, just follow my orders girl."

"Sure, whatever."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing grandmother." She chimed innocently.

The plane landed safely on the snowy airport runway. Juliet shivered as she stepped out into the chilly air. Julia all but bolted out of her grandmother's private jet and run for the black limo that was waiting for them.

"Julianna Alexis Fernandez!" Her grandmother hissed sharply, grasping the tiny girl's shoulder furiously. "A lady must never run!"

"Yes grandmother." Julia sighed and clambered into the back of the limo.

"Take us to the Hiwatari Mansion." Juliet ordered as the footman shut the door behind her.

The driver looked surprised. "Excuse me, madam?"

"What are you daft? I said to the Hiwatari Mansion!" She repeated angrily. "Such insolence."

* * *

Voltaire tapped his foot impatiently. "Where in the hell are they?" 

"I still don't wanna meet that girl." Kai commented randomly, tugging at the black tie around his neck.

"Shut up boy." His grandfather hissed.

Kai clenched his hands into tiny fists. "Yes grandfather." He responded through gritted teeth.

The black limo slithered up the driveway like a snake towards its pray. He felt like a cornered mouse.

Voltaire stepped forward and opened the door when the limo came to a hault. Kai just moved a few steps forward. He had no pretentions of following his grandfather... and freankly who would? This one offered his hand to the serious (and scary) looking brown haired lady sitting inside. She gave him a wiry smile and accepted the gesture, stepping out gracefully.

The elder man bowed and placed a cold kiss on the back of her hand. Julia and Kai both screwed up their faces at their grandparents.

Kai's POV

I stared behind the demon lady, into the back of the limo as, a brown haired girl... (girl?!) stepped out. She pretended to look serious, but kinda board... man... did I know how she feels... Immediately, part of me wanted to ask who made he wear that stupid looking pink dress. I bit my tongue.

Why in the hell did grandfather want me to meet a girl anyways? Wasn't he the one who told me just a few days ago that I shouldn't have any stupid girls for friends, actually, l wasn't supposed to have friends at all.

She supposed to me servant or something? Yeah, I wish...

I know one thing for sure, I've gotta expect anything coming from grandfather...

Normal POV.

The elder man bowed and placed a cold kiss on the back of her hand. Julia and Kai both screwed up their faces at their grandparents.

Julia's POV.

EEWW! What's that wrinkled, angry looking, huge, and definitely OLD man thinking he doing to grandmother? How can she stand to have him touch her? She's gotta be going mad...

Was he an extremely important gentleman or something? Was this old bag, someone to respect? He sure didn't look like he was. I mean, he's BUTT ugly... and I mean that!! He's gotta be someone important...

And what's with the statue-boy? Was he rooted to that spot or something?

I found later the wrinkly old man was Voltaire Hiwatari and the ice-cycle of a kid was his grandson, Kai. Poor kid, he should feel grateful he don't look like the old bag! -

Grandmother and the old man looked at us expectantly. What were they waiting for?

Normal POV.

"Kai! Hissed Voltaire. "Remember what we talked about."

The younger boy's mouth when rounder than a fishes, and quickly his feet took him to where the brunette was. He looked at his hand, then at hers like it was covered in slime. Her emerald eyes met his. She was annoyed... and angry... He could relate...

Julia's POV.

He looked like someone was forcing him to kiss a worm instead of me! Not that I wanted him kissing me in the first place...

His grudgingly took my hand in his. After what seemed like hours,, he hasilty kissed the back of my hand as the elder had done before.

If that was handsome, then I'm a duck...

Kai might have been older and, a little taller than me (not that much taller!!!) but he had his face curled all up like he'd just eaten a lemon.

I looked curiously as the adults watched us. They seemed over all pleased, like it was possible for us to get along... if that was possible for them... I glanced at the boy again he glared at me, so I glared back. Jackass... I couldn't stand him already...

* * *

Kai stood on tippy-toes and leaned over the balcony's railiing outside of his room. The young boy sighed heavily as he allowed the poring rain to soat through his pajamas... He may hate living with his grandfather but, he loved standing in the rain. Thunder crashed dangerously close over head. He loved it all the more.

* * *

Two figures sat in private with malefic, pleased looks plastered across their cold faces. A fire cackled deceitfully near by. It was the only witness to their schemes. 

"My dear Juliet..." Voltaire cooed coldly, lazing back in his recliner. "I assume Kai is up to your satisfaction."

"He truly is perfect." The brunette agreed, twisting her empty wine glass between to slender fingers. "With Julia beside him, they have the potential to exceed even our greatest expectations."

"Our days are ending... Though I hate to admit it, we are growing old." The older man leaned forward on the edge of his chair. "It's time for us to train capable heirs to take over our positions. Since our children have... failed, the children are our last chance for the Hiwatari and Fernandez clans to take control of this world..."

"Before you receive my approval to iron clad this contact I want to see Kai in action."

"I wish the same of your granddaughter." Juliet nodded in agreement. "If I am pleased, she may join Kai in training."

"You will place her with the boy." A demand not a statement.

"I assure you will like to see your granddaughter as strong and graceful as you were at her age."

Juliet understood instantly and, gave Voltaire an icy half smile. "I won't have it any other way...'

* * *

JULIA'S P.O.V... 

This bed is huge. The room is huge too. The doors are huge, the hallways are huge, the tables and chairs are huge... EVEYTHINGS HUGE!! Not to mention out of reach! Even if I stand on my toes I can't reach my bed... I don't know what I'm gonna do if I fall out...

I wanna see my brother too...

I HATE THIS PLACE!!! How does that brat stand it here with that ugly old grandfather of his?

Grandmother says that man is going to be my new master and, I must respect him more than I do her... She's not gonna leave me here is she?

I gotta go find grandmother... i gotta talk to her. I know she's not gonna leave me here, but I'll feel better if I hear her say it myself.

NORMAL P.O.V...

Julia dropped four feet from her bed to the fllor and tiptoed to her bedroom door. She stirred to open it, and closed her eyes at the creaking moan it cried...

The corridors were alluminated from the eery glow of torches. Blood red carpet muffled her footsteps as she made her way down the corridor. The silence was deafening...

Suddenly, a huge shadow loomed above her, creeping up the wall . Julia stiffened and covered her mouth she so she wouldn't scream. She'd been caught out of bed after lights out... there would be hell to pay.

KAI'S P.O.V...

I had to take the chance,I had to get out of here! Grandfather would be busy with his guest in the living room so as long as I stay clear of there I should be fine...

Suddenly, something moved in the dim hallway ahead of me. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeming things and sighed great... it was that bratty girl again...

I smirked and walked a few more steps and presed himself back against the wall. It was time to have a little fun...

NORMAL P.O.V...

Julia gasped when the shadow dissapeared and turned to see if anyone was there. The hallway was empty but she had a sinking feeling in she stomach so she crept back the way she came.

Julia passed the young boy who was pressed against the wall hold his breath. She really didn't see him. he placed both hands on her shoulders and... "BOO!"

"Aaaaaah!" Julia squealed and jumped. She whirled around to find Kai leaning back against the wall with a smirk on his face. Her face turned red and, she let off a nasty string of curses that put Voltaire's vocabulary to shame.

"So much for you being a lady." He commented.

"Damn, idiotic boy... What do you take me for? 'CORSE I AM!!"

Kai snorted in disbelief.

"I AM a lady...weather I wanna be or not." Julia muttered the last part under her breath so Kai never heard.

"Some lady..."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Ladies are supposed to be pretty but, you're ugly and you curse more than my grandfather!"

Pain and anger flashed through Julia's brilliant emerald orbs. "Whatever..." She muttered and stopped off down the hall."

Kai sighed and ran after her. "Hey wait!" She ignored him. "Stop!" She continued on her way. He ran in front of her and made her stop by grabbing her wrist. "Look... I'm sorry okay?"

"..."

"Why aren't you in bed anyways?" He asked.

"I wanna find my grandmother. I need t'talk to her." Julia explained, still a little angry from his comments.

"Fine, I'll take you to her Princess." Kai sighed again.

Julia glared at him, she hated when people called her that.

"Just come on!"

* * *

"There she is!" the little girl smiled at the sight of her grandmother sitting by Volatire in the fire light. "Hey gram-" 

Kai clamped his hand quickly over the young girl's mouth. "Shut up!!!!! They'll hear us!!!" Whispered the boy harshly.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing!" Julia hissed, yanking Kai's hand away from her mouth. "I thought you brought me here to talk to grandmother not to sky on her!"

"I said shut up! They're talking about us!" Kai yanked the white skarf he was wearing off his neck and tired it around her lips like a gag to keep her quiet. "And don't even think of taking it off."

"The wedding will be help in Castel de St. Angelo." Juilet demanded, not leaving any room for arguement.

"A wise choice Love." Voltaire agreed. "What better place than the headquaters of one of the greatest organisation to ever walk the planet."

"Wedding?!" Kai repeated.

"Muff brum durp arug terr fey?!' Julia cried.

Kai yanked the scarf from her mouth and let it drop so it hung loosely around her neck. "What?"

"They're not getting married are they?" The brunette repeated.

"What if they refuse when they are older?" Juliet asked, resting her chin on her upturned hand.

"They don't have a choice. Kai and Julia will marry-"

"NO WAY AM I MARRYING H-!!!" Julia's outburst was silenced by Kai as he yanked the scarf back over her mouth and dragged her behind the love seat that was only a few feet from them.

Voltaire busted out of the living room so suddenly, the children barely had time to duck behind the love seat. Kai was trembling from rage by managed to hold back himself and the younger girl from blowing their hiding spot just to fly into the old geezer.

It felt like forever until Voltaire finally muttered something under is breath about firing his fucking nosy staff and lead Juliet out of the living room. Kai glanced at the gagged girl sitting beside him and found her glaring at him furiously. "I know what you're thinking."

He hissed, not bothering to remove her gag. "Weather we like it or not we're gonna get married when we grow up, so live with it. I don't wanna have you for a wife anymore than you wanna have be for a husband."

Julia yanked the gag from her mouth again. "Marry you? I don't even wanna think about kissing you're ugly mug let alone marrying it!!"

"Marry you? I don't even wanna think about kissing you're ugly mug let alone marrying it!!"

"Shut up Princess!!" Kai hissed.

"Make me Toothpick!!" Julia shot back.

His hands clenched into tight fists. "Damn brat." He mumbled.

"What was that Spiky?" The younger girl enquired.

Kai sighed and turned to leave. 'Nothing...nothing at all... Come on, you're gonna need some sleep. We get up real early here."

"Wait a sec!"

Kai raised a brow. "What? Can't remember how t-get back to your room?"

Julia's P.O.V...

I felt my face got scarlet and quickly looked away. "No! I remember! Only someone stupid wouldn't!"

"Whatever..." He muttered and left me standing in the hallwy alone.

I started walking down the hall that lead to my room... at least I thought lead to my room. Again, these doors were huge, the paths were huge, the rooms were huge... Even his old wrinkled grandfather was huge... everything except for Kai was huge... Certainly I was the smallest thing in this mansion...

Eery old torches illuminated my way as I crept as silently as I could down the really long corridor. This was a horrible place, to be honest...

I don't think kai liked here to well... but if he didn't, why don't he go live with his parents?!

I turned left... and then right... then right again... then left... shit I'm lost... Hiwatari's gonna be full of himself if he ever finds out about this... Am I really lost... great!! I turned left... Another HUGE door again... wait a minute... this is a library... I really BIG library, wonder what's inside???

I picked up the only book i could reach. It was sitting on a chair so i flopped down in the seat and opened the cover.

Kai's P.O.V...

Like hell she knew where she was going... Why are girls so stubborn anyway?? I followed in silence, keeping a short distance behind her so she wouldn't freek out again. The library...what's she doing in MY library??

With MY photo album... wait that one's not mine... it's...

Normal P.O.V...

Julia jumped when she felt a piece of cloth around her mouth. "Whr u dng!!? Sff plyin th a srff!!"

"What do you think you're doing in here?" hissed the boy behind her.

"Muff kad fruu!!!"

What?" the boy loosened the scarf around her face, so she could speak.

"I said, enough with the damn scarf!! And let me speak." demanded the youngest.

"Fine... Just stay outta here."

"Why? You're the one following me!"

"It's my house!"

"Whatever... I just wanna go to bed now." Julia yawned, clutching the album closer to her chest.

"Leave the book here?"

"Who's the girl in he pictures with you?"

"Not me... my-my father."

A low note in his voice struck a cord and sent chills down her spine. "I'm... sorry. I'll go now..."

"Wrong way!!" Kai called, the girl went even redder.

"Oh..." She felt like crawling under a rock and dying. She jumped when she felt something grab her hand. It was Kai.

"Come on, it's this way." He motioned for her to followed him. She nodded and let him lead her back to her room. It was closer than what she thought.

"Thanks..." She said meekly when he finally let go of her hand.

"You're... welcome..." He answered a little awakwardly, then turned to leave.

"Kai?"

He stopped and, turned to face her, his own face slightly tinted. "Yeah??"

"Maybe..." She stared at her bare feet. "Maybe I-"

"Maybe what?" He demanded, tapping his foot annoyed on the floor.

Julia took a deep breath and blurted out what she was thinking. "Maybe I could marry your ugly mug after all!"

"Huh?!" He blinked. Hastily, Julia stepped forward, grabbed his shoulder and kissed his cheek. With both their faces bright crimson, Julia scurried into her room. Kai was left alone in the hallways wondering what in the hell was going on.

Kai's POV...

"..." O.O ... Wow...

* * *

"Pathetic..." It was something they often heard. You'd expect them to be use to it by now, but how do you ever get use to something like that? "Fifteen minute break, then back to work." Ten-year-old Julia sighed in disbelief, and slowly followed the blue haired boy out of the room. 

Unmelted snow froze Julia's feet right through her worn boots as the tromped silently through the cold, Russian night. Winter, it was icy, cold and dark here. She hated it with a passion, as much as she hated that man...It had been a long time since her fiancé and she had come to live here... fart too long if you asked her...

Voltaire had send them here over five years ago now... Five year since Julia had seen her brother or Romero. She didn't even no if hey were okay... She hoped with all her heart they were... Luckily, she wasn't alone here. Kai and she had made a few friends over the years, even if htey never admitted to each other they where friends... Deep down, she knew they were.

Juilet had told Julia she was to remain with Kai for a while so she could get the training she needed to take over the Fernandez Incorporated. Julia never saw her grandmother again. She hated the older woman for leaving her to rot here, and hated their trainer Boris even more of his ...methods... of punishment.

Kai walked next to the girl who had been besde him every step of the harsh road he was forced by his grandfather to follow. "You will be strong Kai!" Voltaire had declaired.

"I won't allow it any other way!" Kai had nodded solmnly in response.

"You're eating today." He commanded, not taking no for an answer.

"No of course not, I'm going to let myself starve!" She hissed sarcastically, no longer the sweet Julia he had once known... "If I don't eat, I won't have the strength to make it to lights out..." This place was making both of them a complete heartless. But... Kai knew deep down, she was breaking apart and he was scared one day she was just going to snap.

Kai's P.O.V...

At night, Julia was always the last one to arrive at the room we shared with Tala nd Bryan. I never got to know why she was always late for bed. Until one day, when she finally broke down and told me...

... Flashback...

The door to our room opened noiselessly. I knew she was coming, the boys had told me they would be really late becuase Boris wanted them to do drils for a failure eariler. Trying not to wake anyone up, she entered the room and closed the door after her. She didn't need to wake me up, my eyes were already opened. I could tell by the cautious way she moved something had happened.

"...Julia?"

"..." Her quick, laboured breathing was all he could hear in he darkness.

"What happened?" I stood up and moved towards her silhouette. Lights out was an hour ago now and still there was no sigh of Tala or Bryan.

"...I... I... n-nothing!" She cried, backing away until she was pressed against the wall.

"WHAT?!"I grabbed her wrist tightly.

"No! Let me go!!" She scream and, struck my face hard. A sickening crack echoed off our room's walls. Absentmindedly, I covered my stinging chek with one hand and glared into her emerald orbs in through the darkness. Julia fell to the floor shaking. "I-I'm...sorry Kai."

"Idiotic wench." I spat, clambering back into my bed. No way was I dealing with her tonight. My ribs still hurt from Boris' kicking me eariler... life was a bitch.

"I'm sorry!" She shouted again, sobbing loudly. "I thought... I didn't mean too...it hurt...so much..."

I stopped abruptly and turned back to her. "What did they do?"

"Promise, you won't tell..." She pleaded. I kneeled down before her quivering form.

"Tell me Julia." I demanded, clasping her shoulders forcefully.

"He... I'm sorry..."

Normal P.O.V...

"Dammit, just tell me!" He yelled sharply, not wanting her to confirm his suspicions but needing to know never the less.

"It was my fault... I shouldn't've bad mouthed him... He was already mad."

He shifted a loose strand of brown hair out of her brilliant orbs. "Don't." Was all he said.

She stared down at the floor, unable to look him into his crimson eyes any more. "He... forced me too... too..."

Fresh tears ran down her pale cheeks. "Fucking bastard." He cursed.

Julia rested her cheek against Kai shoulder and buried her face in his neck for a moment. He was so warm... Kai froze at her sudden movement, but stayed still, allowing the contact. "Kai...?" She whispered lowly after a few moments, her voice muffled by his collar.

"I'll kill him." He hissed.

"No Kai! you can't!" She screamed, grabbing his hand as he stood up.

He yanked himself from her reach. "I'll protect you, from now on Princess."

...end flashback...

I was so foolish and childish at those times, since then, every time I tried to interviene I ended off worse the she did.

I don't know why I still defend her so much... Maybe it's the way she can hold her own in a battle against Tala and me. Or maybe its the way she acts around us, like she's one of the guys.Or maybe the way her bottom lip pouts when she's got her mind fixed on something, even if it is stupid and reckless.

Man, why's she so stubborn? So childish? and GIRLISH!! Don't even get me started... But still... shit... her hair on her shoulders and her pretty green eyes... and the way she looked at me now, with those beautiful eyes of her... EEWW!! What am I thinking?! She's is a GIRL after all, even if she is like one of the guys... she's supposed to be gross... at least... that's what Tala said...

I still remember when she kissed me, at my grandfather's all those years ago, it seems like a different life time now... she never did that again, maybe she was just playing with me... It wouldn't be the first time someone was...

"Kai...?" Her voice interrupts my thought. I was drifting again. Thinking of things I should've been thinking about.

"It's nothing..." I answer, knowing ner question before she even asks. "Just thinking..."

* * *

**To be continued...**

**We hope you liked this first chapter…**

**Please review!!**

**Mikaera and Dong-chun-mei **


	2. Chapter 1: Forgotten

**Hi! Here it is, the first chapter of our story. The previous one was the prologue and now we're here with the first one. **

**We hope we can update sooner next time… sorry. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Beyblade and it's characters belong to Takao Aoki. Mikarina Hillander, Dakota Gander and Juliet belong to us.

* * *

**

Manipulated Engagement

Chapter 1: Lost Memories and Compromise.

Julia rested her forehead against the airplane's window and glanced out at the retreating ground. "What in the hell could be so important Gander needs me to fly to Russia?" She muttered to herself, thinking back to the conversation she'd had with her lawyer only last night.

"Please return your seats to their proper, upright position and fasten your seatbelts. We're preparing to land." Came a sing-song female voice from over the intercom. Julia sighed and repositioned her seat. This was going to be a long...long day. The plane started to land slowly on the frozen runway. Julia glanced once more out the airplane's window... snow covered every inch of the ground in a white blanket.

The brunette worked her way through the crowd and off the plane. Freezing air hit her face, chilling her to the bone. So, Russia really was as cold as everyone said it was...

"Over here!" A Japanese accent called over the noisy group of people. "Fernandez-san!"

Julia smiled warmly at the old man waving at her and headed his way. Dakota Gander returned her smile as she fell into step beside him. "What did you need me for Gander?"

The fifty-six year old held the airport door open for her but didn't answer right away. A black limo awaited the unlikely pair right outside the front entrance. Gander finally answered the brunette's previous question. "You'll have to wait until we arrive Fernandez-san."

The younger girl simply huffed and clambered into the back of the

limo.

Meanwhile...

Kai's office phone rang. The suddenly noise startled the drifting teen out of his late slumber. He reached blindly for the receiver, wondering who would be calling at four o'clock in the morning. "What?"

"Good morning, Hiwatari-dono. I'm sorry to bother you so early, but you're needed at the mansion for a very important meeting." The voice of Kai's lawyer Mikarina Hillander rang like an annoying fly in his ear.

"No."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice sir. I'll see you there in fifteen minutes." The line went dead before Kai could respond. Sighing heavily, the young man grabbed a quick, black coffee from the building's cafe and clambered exhaustedly into his Chevy. No rest for the weary...

The only thing that made this meeting bearable to Kai was the fact his grandfather wasn't pulling any strings. The old bastard was still rotting

in jail. He was seeing to it personally Voltaire didn't get released, ever. Still, what could be so important for Hillander to need him back home? Home... dare he call it that?!

The old man must have kicked the bucket, what else could it be?? Both vehicles rolled up the Hiwatari Mansion's long driveway and halted before the old steel door exactly fifteen minutes later. A man stepped out of the limo, and opened the other door for his companion. High heeled boots stepped in the cold snow as a young lady stood up and looked around.

Kai sighed again. Setting his cell on vibrate, he rubbed his throbbing temple and stepped from his car.

Julia's P.O.V...

Hiwatari?! What in the seven hells was he doing here? Was this some sort of joke?? I bet this was Raul's doing as payback for all the pranks I pulled on him in our younger years. I glanced at Kai Hiwatari briefly as he stepped from his fancy looking car and started towards the mansion's doors. I glanced at him quickly and noted the changes in his body since the last time we'd met. The young man I'd met when I was fourteen was still there, but he was even more mature than before, if that was at all possible.

Subconsciously, he rubbed the palm of his left hand over his crimson eyes. He looked so worn, and the dark circled under his eyes didn't help his fatigued look either.

Somewhat he looked attractive… I shook my head forcefully, what was I thinking?! He's not my type, I should have already known about that.

Normal P.O.V…

Kai stared at her the same way, confused showed in both expressions. Then his lawyer called his attention, she was opening the enormous doors of the old mansion.

As he stepped inside the house, he smelt the old dust that hung the air. 'Yeah, I thought it would be like this, living in an apartment near the place I work and not returning home for some time makes it look really abandoned.' The bluenette thought to himself.

Julia just walked after her lawyer, following him slowly and carefully. She had absolutely no idea of what she was doing there, since when did Hiwatari have something to do with her life?

Both lawyers stared at each other once they entered to the living room. Kai sat in one of the expensive armchairs, and Julia stared at a very big painting on the left wall to distract herself.

Mikarina, Kai's lawyer, coughed slightly. "If you excuse me, I need to talk for a while with Mr. Gander about a minor inconvenient we have. Would you both please leave the room?" she asked politely. She had short brownish hair, shoulder length, and was wearing a black suit and high heeled shoes. Her glasses reflected the bright light that illuminated the room.

Kai blinked and snorted in disbelief, they clearly didn't forget. And more important than that, how could he, himself forget THAT?!

Julia followed him to the room next-door, it was a more simple living room with only two armchairs and a fireplace, obviously empty. He leaned forward against a wall, showing no respect at all for his grandfather's richness.

About five minutes passed in complete silence, they could hear the voices on the other side of the room talking in a low voice, but no idea of what they were talking about. At least she had no idea, because he remembered perfectly.

She looked at him, then stared back blankly at the wooden floor. She closed her eyes, then opened them again. Unfolded her arms, then rested them on her lap, then folded them again. Finally she sighed and stared at Kai for a while.

Kai's P.O.V…

I don't know if her movements are trying to call my attention or what. She looked kind of bored, maybe she was impatient to know what her lawyer and Hillander were talking about? Maybe she didn't remember it at all? How could she forgot about it?

Well there was no reason for her to remember what had happened in this mansion was there? She opened her mouth to say something, but then she closed it again. Then I realized I definitely had to say something to break

the silence.

"Hillander told me we're probably going to stay for some days in this place, do you want to see your room while they talk?" I spoke in a way she could've thought was rude, but for me it wasn't. I'm not the kind of person who speaks politely to every person I see, after all we're all the same and there's no need to be respectful.

After processing the invitation she answered a single 'okay' that told me she was more bored of doing nothing than interested in coming, but it was enough for me. So I walked to the door, opened it carefully and then towards the stairs.

She followed me, I knew the house, but she seemed a little confused, maybe she didn't remember.

JULIA'S P.O.V…

Where was he going…? I felt I knew exactly how many steps the stairs had, which were the paintings that I'd find round the corner, which was the color of each carpet and where I had to turn round or left. But I had never been here before, had I?

The strange thing was, that as we approached the room we were going to, flashes of pain came to my memory, it felt like something sad I had never understood before... and couldn't understand in that moment either.

I felt abandoned...

I stopped, and unluckily Kai noticed.

NORMAL P.O.V…

She looked round, trying to sense what was the thing that was making her nervous. He stared at her and sighed. "Do you remember or not?"

At this, she blinked twice and frowned. "Remember what?" she repeated, confused.

"Forget it… you'll never remember this way. We better get to the room and go back downstairs to see if they need us."

"No wait! What should I remember that I don't? Was I ever here?" she asked insistently.

He shook his head and sighed again. "No." he answered coldly, in spite of knowing it was a lie. Then he turned round and kept walking, she followed still confused. Some more turns and corridors, they finally got to a door that was as tall as the others, an aristocratic-like place like the rest of the mansion. He pulled out a group of keys and unlocked the door, then he opened it slowly, and she frowned when she heard it creak.

When she entered she noticed quite a tall bed, a chair and a desk, and a little wardrobe. She looked everywhere, trying to figure out where the familiar feeling came from. He smirked, and stared at her back when she walked inside of the room.

She advanced to the balcony, a huge window with natural colored curtains occupied the east wall of the room. She looked outside, it was still dark and the moonlight illuminated the garden. He didn't bother in turning on the lights, the moon shed enough light on the place. His sight moved from her back to her slim waist, then automatically fall to her hips. When he realized what he was doing he shook his head.

'What the fuck Kai' He thought 'Forget whatever you were thinking about!' His mind reprimanded. Or maybe it wasn't a bad idea at all?

He denied again with his head. He put up his sight and walked to where she was. But he didn't try to ask if she remembered, he didn't need to. Her confused look told him it wasn't the time, yet.

"We really should go back." He said, trying to convince himself that the lawyers could be needing them.

"Okay, but let me guide you this time, I have the feeling I know where to go." She said, confidently. He smirked, and followed her trough the hallways, laughing to himself. She was absolutely lost.

She turned left... and then right... then right again... then left… A really huge door raised in front of them, he laughed to himself and smirked playfully. She stared, even more confused. "Wait… I…"

"You think you know this place?" he asked, using an instinctive low voice. He had been observing her moves all the way, of course they were familiar. They were the same moves she had done years ago, in their childhood, when she had accidentally gone to the library.

"No! I never was here before but-" she was forced to stop when she turned round. The way he looked, so sexy, so handsome, made her gasp. She stared into his crimson eyes that looked at her piercingly. It was the kind of serious expression that made Kai look so good.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"Stop playing with me! You're why I feel this way, of course I know you, I met you and your friend Tala in the European tournament when I was fourteen, but I've never been at your house!" She almost shouted back.

"Absolutely sure?" he inquired, laughing slightly.

"YES!!"

Don't shout we're in a library." He said mockingly, then she turned round. Sure enough, they were inside a room with the huge doors. It was an enormous library with lots of books in it. She frowned at the sight of a chair that was inside. "What the hell…" she murmured, loud enough for him to hear.

"You have amnesia."

"What are you talking about Hiwatari, explain yourself!" She demanded, each time more confused about her own feelings and sensations.

"You know what I'm talking about." He loved playing with her like this, poking her, making her feel so frustrated and making her get so mad at him.

"NO! I have absolutely NO IDEA of what you are talking about! Just take me to the living room for once and STOP PLAYING WITH ME BECAUSE THIS IS REALLY ANNOY--" she was cut off by something placed abruptly around her head, not covering her mouth but rounding her neck in some way that seemed even more familiar. She opened her eyes, which were closed because of her irritation.

She gasped at the sight of a white thing… scarf, to be clear. Then she looked up, his neck was bare, it was HIS scarf. She closed her mouth, which was opened, and stared into crimson eyes, surprise mixing with anger inside her soul. Something that unfortunately, he didn't realize.

"Your memory definitely needs to be refreshed." He said, provoking her. Her expression denoted anger, but he didn't notice. He was too busy taking a step closer and placing his right hand on her back, pulling her closer and tightening her body against his.

Her eyes stuck opened when he pressed his lips, still smirking, on hers, and slid his tongue by her lower lip parting her mouth. Julia let him in, enjoying the kiss. But when she breathed in the middle of it, she received the so familiar smell that he had.

His left hand went to her cheek and caressed her skin, however, her hands were hanging from her arms at both sides of her body. She couldn't react, and stayed still.

Flashes of memories started to come to her mind, one specifically. It was one in a very desolated place, it was snowing heavily and there she was, with this guy, only some years younger. Maybe they were ten, or around eleven.

She was sitting next to him, and taking his hand. Then he kissed her cheek, and she kissed his. Some words she knew were changed there, but she couldn't remember.

Pictures of pain, anger, suffering, jokes, friends and foes. Altogether in the same place, sometimes alternating with the mansion in which they were.

Suddenly she parted the kiss and frowned. "H-Hiwatari!" she managed to say, still shocked by the scene. He smirked, proud that his idea had worked, and made a quick move with his head to allow her next question. "W-What the hell was that? I still don't know why I came here and now you're kissing me!? Is this a kind of reception for your visits?!" she asked, denoting anger and even more frustration in her hurt voice.

"You still don't remember... why this place is so familiar to you, why the room is so known, why you knew exactly where you were going… well sort of... doesn't it trigger anything? You really should refresh your memory in another other way then… maybe a visit to the doctor?" He said sarcastically. And if she was going to tolerate his phrase, then the last sentence definitely changed her point of view.

"I-I DON'T NEED TO REMEMBER ANYTHING! I CAME HERE BECAUSE MY LAWYER ASKED ME TO. THAT'S ALL I NEED TO KNOW!!"

"Are you sure?" He asked, his voice calm again.

"I-! … Of course I'm sure." She said, uncertainness evident in her voice. He frowned, and then stared at her emerald eyes, now wet because of the desperation.

She kneeled on the floor, and he leaned on the nearest wall, closing his eyes and folding his arms. "When you want to go back tell me." He said, in a low voice, trying to go back to normal.

About five minutes passed until she finally answered, with another question. "Kai… what were those things… that came to my memory? Why do I remember them from? Which is that place?" With the last question he finally opened his eyes.

"Do you remember it? Do you remember Balkov Abbey?"

She gasped when he pronounced the name, and then frowned when she realized he was no longer speaking in English, but had changed language to Russian. "Do I speak Russian?" she inquired, a stupid question, she was using that language to ask. She seemed so confused, he smiled comprehensively.

"K.. Kai I don't understand a thing…"

"It's okay it always happens the first time." he said, confidently.

"Where do I know all this from…?" she asked, staring at the floor.

"It's a long story… but later I can take you there, to where the Abbey once stood. You'll tell me what you remember. The rest, well, I have remembered some parts, some of them are still absent." He confessed.

"Balkov… what was his name?" she asked, her emerald eyes denoting her frustration and helplessness.

"Boris. Boris Balkov. But now we better go downstairs, Gander and Hillander must have got to a conclusion now, and they may tell us the details. I don't know what I want to do yet, but I'm afraid we have no options this time." He said, now confident that she knew what he was talking about. But she blinked twice, and asked…

"No options? About what? What's the decision I've got to make?"

He sighed heavily and stared at her eyes, before turning round again and pronouncing… "No decision, this time the compromise is already established."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! And thank you for reading the story! We really appreciate it!**

**Please don't forget to review!!**

**Mikaera and Dong-chun-mei. **


End file.
